One Moment Changes Everything
by alley1234321
Summary: One minute, one moment in time, one second, can change the course of eternity. HHr.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. All rights go to JK Rowling. Harry is hot._

**A Moment Changed**

"Who would be stupid enough to suggest 'a ball' as a fun thing to do?"

"I know, those fogies wouldn't know fun if it hexed them!"

These two whiny voices belonged to the brave, the illustrious men of legend-

"But I don't want ask a…..girl…."

Harry Potter and-

"GIRL? How the hell are we supposed to DANCE?"

Ron Weasley.

It wasn't the first time that they had voiced their negative feelings towards the ball, quite the contrary really, with outburst being quite frequent and usually on the topic of girls, dates, women, lasses, the opposite sex and occasionally females- but mainly girls.

"At least you don't have to parade around like a show dog for the reporters. Nobody will go

out with me if that's what they have to live through!" said Harry grumpily, "I may as well go stag and dance with myself."

"That, I would pay to see!" said a girl's voice. The boys turned to see their other best friend Hermione walking up to them, a pile of heavy looking books in her hands.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hermione. Really, It's nice to know that my friends will support me. Need any help with those?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the books.

"I'd appreciate it!" Hermione dumped a couple of the books into Harry's waiting arms, scowling when he took the rest from her.

"Oh, stop it Hermione!" Harry said, seeing the scowl, "You shouldn't have to carry this many books anyway!"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No, because I have a sneaking suspicion that most of these books are you just trying to help me with the second task!"

While they were bickering good-naturedly about the books, Ron had an epiphany.

"Wait, Hermione what did you just say?" he said excitedly.

"That, yes half of those books were for Harry?"

"No, No, before that!"

"Um….because I'm a girl?"

"YES! I never realised! You'll go to the ball with me!"

All the while, Harry was between the two, his head bobbing like he was at a tennis match. When Ron said that sentence, he winced and prepared himself for the onslaught.

"Okay Ron, number 1- I am appalled at what you've just said. Number 2- What about Harry? You never seem to think of him, even though he is always looking out for you." Hermione started.

_This isn't too bad, _Harry thought, _she's not yelling or doing anything violent. Maybe Ron's off the hook?_

"And last of all, that was probably the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said to me. Even 'mudblood' doesn't come close to not even noticing my gender." Hermione spoke in a quiet voice, "In hate you Ronald Weasley."

"Don't get your knickers on a twist Hermione!" Ron said, surprised.

"Yeah Mudblood, nobody want to listen to you speak anyway!" Said Malfoy, sauntering up. "Weasel her has a point for once! Nobody would notice you're a girl unless you flashed them!"

Harry felt rage building up inside him. One look at Hermione's trembling lower lip sealed it.

"Hey Malfoy?" He asked politely.

"What is it Scarhead?"

Harry smiled sarcastically, then quick as a flash, pinned Malfoy to the wall.

"If you EVER speak to Hermione like that again, I will Avada Kedavra you from here to

Australia, got it?"

Malfoy squeaked and Harry released him, sending the pale boy tumbling to the floor. Harry looked back to see what Hermione was doing, only to see the back of a bushy haired head running around the corner. He rushed after her, turning this way and that, to find her whimpering in a corner.

"Oh 'Mione….." He said softly. And she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

_A/N- I don't know if I want this to only be a short story or if I should make it more of an epic. comments?_


	2. Breakdown

Me no own HP…you no sue me…

**Previously…**

"_Hey Malfoy?" He asked politely._

"_What is it Scarhead?"_

_Harry smiled sarcastically, then quick as a flash, pinned Malfoy to the wall. _

"_If you EVER speak to Hermione like that again, I will Avada Kedavra you from here to _

_Australia, got it?"_

_Malfoy squeaked and Harry released him, sending the pale boy tumbling to the floor. Harry looked back to see what Hermione was doing, only to see the back of a bushy haired head running around the corner. He rushed after her, turning this way and that, to find her whimpering in a corner._

"_Oh 'Mione….." He said softly. And she collapsed into his arms, sobbing._

**Chapter 2- The Breakdown**

They sat together on the floor for what seemed like hours, her crying silently while he stood by helplessly, not knowing how to make her feel better. He hadn't had much experience with receiving love from females, let alone giving it.

"Hermione?" He asked softly, "Mione, please talk to me." She made a string on unintelligible sounds and buried her face in his shirt. "I can't say I know what you are going through, but you have to understand that Ron is a complete arse sometimes." More muffled sounds. "Mione, I can't help you if I can hear you."

"Ron was right." She said in a small voice. "I never act like a girl, I don't put make-up in, I don't like styling my hair….what am I? I must really look horrible if he mistook me for a damn boy! I know he didn't really but I thought… maybe…."

"Look…just stop." Harry said, "I know why Ron said that. It's not that you don't look like a girl- because believe me, you do" He began. blushing "We have been friends so long, we see you as dependable, comforting and our best friend in the world. As boys, we don't usually think of women that way."

'But…Ron…" Hermione interrupted

"Ron doesn't know what he's missing. He'll wait until the last minute for the most beautiful girl to ask him -which she won't- and then he'll end up going alone or have to get a friend to set him up."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione replied, wiping away tears "You cheered me up a bit…Ron walking in alone is quite a visual." They paused, laughing, "But, There is something I want to know. Now I know that Ron isn't much of a looker, but how do you know that the 'most beautiful girl' wont ask him?"

"Well," Harry began with a smile, "I was hoping she would go with me."

"Oh…" Hermione looked down and sighed, "Who is it then?"

"You make this so hard…it's you Mia!" Harry said, laughter in his eyes. He paused, and slight fear passed through his emerald orbs. "Unless..you don't want to go with me"

"I would like nothing better." she replied quickly, "But..it seems like you keep making my name shorter and shorter!"

"Well, it's not my fault you have so many syllables!" With that, Harry helped her up and left the corridor, unaware that their conversation has been watched.

The next day, they were eating breakfast in a relatively quiet Great Hall when Ron stormed in, red as a beet.

"What this I hear about you and Hermione then?" He yelled, right into Harry's face, "She's my girl, don't you try and take that away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry stood, " Hermione…?"

"Don't look at me, ace! I have no idea."

Harry was about to say something. when he scanned over what Hermione just said.

"Did you just call me 'ace'?"

Hermione reddened, and replied "Well if you can call me Mia, I can call you 'ace'."

"Bit prissy isn't it?"

"Oh well I could call you worse…..my ickle Harrikins!"

"No!" He cried.

"ReeRee?"

"Hell no!"

"Jamiepoo?"

"Ace is looking good…"

"Thought you might say that."

All throughout this verbal combat, the entirety of the great hall looked upon them in silence, until Ron decided to break it.

"Stop!" He screamed, "This is about me! Stop making everyone look at you! Why can't I ever be the centre of attention!" After this rather childish display, he stamped his foot and stormed out of the hall.

Harry looked on in awe, and said "That…was so…."

"Ron." Hermione finished.

"Come on Mia," Harry said, and gestured to the staring eyes, "I feel like a pet in the zoo."

He led her to the double doors, but as they touched them, they felt an odd yank at their navels, similar to a portkey, and vanished from the room.

They were hurtling down in the darkness, twinkling lights spiralling around them. Harry felt his hand slipping from Hermione's, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Somehow her legs ended up around his waist in their quest to not be separated.

They flew towards a huge bright light, and before they knew it, they landed back in the Great Hall….or so it seemed.

Hermione landed on top of her friend, they were a tangle of limbs. When she looked up, she saw emerald. Her face was inches from his.

"Uh…thanks for breaking my fall Harry." She sad, rather lamely.

"No…problem.." He replied, clearly in pain. "Not that I don't like this Mia, but uh..could you…?"

She realised she was still on top of him. "Oh…Sorry!" As she got up, she noticed a huge banner in front of her. "Harry?"

"What?" He said, not looking up.

She yanked his head up, and he saw it.

**WELCOME BACK TO THE NEW YEAR 1977!**

"Oh lord….Harry, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**A/N- Okay, so right now this is my favourite story I've written, so please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write. Seriously, it's a scientific fact.**


End file.
